Gift
by FreeGrain
Summary: {Yumikuri Week 2017} Historia is the god of death but down in her underwordly palace, she's lonely. Then one day the god of Life sends her an unusual gift. {Yumikuri} {Ymir x Historia}


Historia sat in a lounge chair, gazing out the window at her kingdom. Her palace was tall and strong and gave her a brilliant view of those within her power.

They milled in the streets below, wandering about in their new lives (if you could call it that). Even from this distance she could hear the hum of noise from the crowds beneath.

She ran her hand through the fur of her cat and he purred beneath her hand, nudging her stomach with his head. Historia sighed.

Ruling the dead wasn't fun. Of course she'd be the one who got latched with the dirty work while all the rest of her family lived above in splendour and happiness. Typical.

Suddenly Historia saw a dove flying her way, its majestic wings and golden collar making it clear who the sender was. She rose from her slouch, eagerly going to the window to greet it.

The dove landed on the sill, cooing quietly as she took the message attached. It nuzzled her hand with a familiar touch and Historia stroked its back.

"Hello there," she cooed. "How are you? It's a long way from Reiner's palace, do you want to rest a bit?"

The dove was Reiner's personal messenger and a great deal more intelligent than its normal fellow avians. It twittered lightly before swooping off the sill to sit on the bird stand Historia had set up for her pet toucan.

The message was done up with a golden bow and it shone in the lamp light. Historia smiled as she unfurled the note.

"Hey His, how you doing? It's been awhile since I sent you a gift so I sent something a little special ;) She's friendly once you get to know her".

Historia couldn't stop herself from smiling. Just as she was god of the dead, her cousin Reiner was god of the living. The only one of her family members who seemed to care about her.

His position kept him for visiting except on the rare rare occasions he was free. But that didn't stop him from trying to make her life a little better.

Every so often Reiner would send her a gift from life, usually a creature he'd had a hand in making himself. The cat and the toucan that resided in her room right now were only a couple of the many others that roamed freely around her palace.

She'd kept and loved them all, each having a special place in her heart. But her lonely life was still not filled and she was welcoming to any who might fill it.

Historia ran from the room, her dress of white silk flowing around her as she ran. The corridors were empty and echoing and that only spurred her on, away from the lonely palace.

She finally stopped in her garden, eyes falling on the carved fountain that spurred water into a gentle curve. Reiner always opened the gates here, a nice place to welcome her new friend in. It'd step out in stunning surroundings and then happiness followed.

She waited, knowing that her cousin would send it on any minute. A couple minutes passed before a shimmering light glowed before the fountain. It stretched taller and longer, the edges shining purple as they emerged.

And Historia couldn't stop herself from gasping.

A human girl stood in front of her, tall and lanky but muscular, almost like an athlete. Her black hair was cropped short, curving around a sculpted face that frowned as she looked around. Her grey eyes held storms, stopping on her with a mild interest.

"...nice place you get here, shortie...," she drawled and Historia knew she fell in love on the spot. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

Historia blinked once and then twice as she tried to form words. Never before had Reiner sent her a human, never mind a gorgeous one with a smirk that could kill. She was way out of her depth.

The girl took a step forward, narrowing her eyes. "Lost your words have you? Hmph. What do I expect.."

"Historia."

"...Come again?"

"My name. My name is Historia."

The girl peered down at her and it was then she noticed how much taller she was than her. At least a good foot and she felt herself blushing.

The girl grinned and brushed her hair away from her face. "Nice to meet you, Historia. My name's Ymir."

Explaining what had happened to her was a little harder than expected. Ymir wasn't just a human Reiner had given life to, she was a human that had lived a life with friends and family before disappearing mysteriously. And dying.

As god of the dead, Historia saw that easily.

Mysteriously wasn't the word for it, not when she knew all the answers. Ymir had died in an almost heroic way, though no one would ever know. After getting trapped on the top of a mountain in a blizzard, a friend of hers (and the only other person with her) had collapsed.

Two options had been presented to her. If she left immediately she'd probably make it back alive. If she tried to drag Daz with her, she'd almost certainly die.

But she chose the first option and started to pull him down the mountain. The cold had been bitter and biting and desperate times called for desperate measures.

In an attempt to save him, Ymir dropped him down the side of low cliff that would lead to the base camp. Daz amazing survived.

Ymir, however, did not.

She died on the trek down the mountain, freezing to death in the bitter snow. When summer came, maybe some climbers would find her body beneath the snow that swiftly fell. But it didn't matter now.

Daz woke up and didn't remember a thing about what happened and where Ymir was. So Ymir was reported as missing and that was that. Climbers did try but in the snow, nothing could be found.

It appeared Ymir remembered none of this and Historia tried to explain she was dead as briefly as possible. Ymir didn't take very well to this information and called her a liar. Then she started swearing at the top of her lungs before storming off into the palace.

Historia just felt so lost and couldn't even imagine what Ymir felt.

She'd never had to deal with a human like her before. Sure she'd met plenty but none had forgotten and none were so stunningly attractive that they made the god of death stumble over her words.

Historia followed her cautiously, not wanting to push her on anything. Ymir climbed the towers, up and up the winding steps before she reached the top. When Historia arrived, she was leaning out the window.

"It's endless," the girl murmured, gazing out at the stretches of her kingdom. The rows of dead. She could see the sadness in her grey eyes and Historia felt her heart snap.

"If I'm truly dead… if I jump… I won't hurt…" Ymir murmured, hands running over the smooth stone.

"Ymir, please. We can talk about this," Historia breathed, taking a step forward.

Ymir glanced at her, lips curved into a smirk. But it was forced, it was fake. It was a mask to hide all the pain inside.

And from years of being alone and empty, Historia understood all too well. She was already running when Ymir climbed up and leaned out until gravity snatched her from the towers jaws.

"Ymir!"

Historia's hands were already weaving her powers as she too leapt after her. Falling wouldn't kill Ymir but it would give her the most unbearable pain. Historia wasn't going to let that happen.

The air responded to her will and the two were swept away, spinning towards her personal balcony. Ymir's eyes widened in amazement as Historia grabbed onto her midair.

She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and felt her cautiously embrace her. They spun in the air, entwined until their feet touched the strong stone.

But Ymir didn't let go. She clung to her and Historia could hear the frantic beat of her heart. Historia held onto her, letting her calm down.

"You… you really are a goddess…" Ymir whispered. "So it's true. I am dead."

Historia released her, stepping back to give her a friendly smile. Ymir gazed down at her, a settled look in the once wild eyes.

"Yes," Historia breathed. "I'm sorry but it's the truth."

Ymir paused as she looked at her. She smirked, attitude returning. "So then, milady-" her voice was teasing and, if Historia wasn't mistaken, mildly flirty? "-will you show me the ropes of being dead?"

Historia smiled back. "Of course, Ymir."

Having Ymir in her life made her so much happier. Historia hadn't realised how lonely and echoing her palace was until she had the tall human running about the place.

While she'd never admit it, Ymir was amazed by her palace. During the tour she couldn't stop gazing in awe at towering spires, glorious gardens and detailed architecture. Historia saw this all and found it one of the most adorable things ever.

Historia told Ymir that she didn't have to stay with her. That if she knew others that lived in her city, she could leave to be with them.

But Ymir laughed and shook her head. She had no dead relatives or friends and besides, she grinned, it was quite nice being with her.

Historia knew she blushed when Ymir said that and had to look away. The sound of chortling told her that Ymir noticed it too. Historia only blushed even more.

In ways Ymir was infuriating, with her messy sleeping habits and killer metabolism that allowed her to eat rings and rings around her.

But she was also insanely attractive.

Ymir loved to tease her and poke fun to make her blush. And while it was annoying, Historia felt herself falling more and more in love with her. That grin and those eyes, beautiful.

And Ymir kept flirting with her. Brushing up against her when it was unnecessary, gazing at her with a sultry look in her eyes, making suggestive comments with a wink.

Historia wasn't sure what to think. She wasn't sure what to do. What was she supposed to feel?

Ymir lay in the garden, staring up at the dark endless sky that topped her kingdom. Huge crystals floated in the sky, casting like down on her. At this time, it was a white light that circled her, making her look in all like an angel.

Historia stopped by the entrance, one hand running over the stone as she just took her in. On the bench she lay, stretched out to reveal the full muscled length of her. Her face looked so peaceful in sleep and Historia sighed.

Ymir cracked an eye open. And she grinned.

Historia felt herself blushing for like the fourth time that day and took a step out.

"Care to join me, oh-goddess-of-the-lands? Shall we bask in the light and lay entwined in the grass?" Ymir purred, crossing her arms behind her head.

Historia crossed the distance between them with ease, standing over her with words caught on her tongue. The tall girl grinned up at her, obviously thinking that she'd the upper hand.

But Historia did something she wasn't expecting.

Historia kissed her softly, cupping her cheek with one hand. Ymir froze beneath her, eyes widening. Historia closed her own as she tilted her head, taking in the moment.

And in a second it was over. But by the way Ymir was staring at her, a red blush spreading across her cheeks, it was all she needed.

Historia lay down on the bench next to her, plenty of space available for her. Ymir was warm but didn't move to touch her. The poor girl was still in shock.

"I love to," Historia grinned, answering her earlier flirtations.

It took her a minute but then Ymir shifted so her body curled around hers. An arm draped around her body, fingers dancing lightly up and down her arm. Historia felt warm breath on the back of her neck as Ymir pressed a kiss directly to spot where it joined her spine.

"Okay," she murmured, resting her head against her. "Let's do that."

It was as simple as that. One second and everything changed between them. For the better.

Historia smiled as she cuddled with Ymir. Reiner had made such a good choice in sending her Ymir from the human world. Meant as a gift to make her happy, Historia wasn't lying when she said it worked.

This was the best gift she'd ever received.


End file.
